


Fruit

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor eats a fruit that is an aphrodisiac to Time Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit

The Doctor groaned as he stumbled aboard the TARDIS. His body was hot and he could feel his member tight in his trousers. He knew he should have tested the fruit before he ate it, but how was he to know that it was an aphrodisiac to Time Lords. The chances of that happening were... Well, he could probably figure it out but his mind at the moment was focused on his cock. He needed to find relief and soon. Reaching into his trousers, he brushed his fingers along his length, before pulling his hand out. 

"Damn it," He growled. He had grown up being taught that a proper Time Lord never touched themselves. Now, he couldn't even bring himself to give himself relief because of it. He needed relief soon though. There was one person that he could turn to. One person who wouldn't ask questions or judge him because of it. He quickly ran to the controls and set the coordinates. It was a short flight and he landed the TARDIS directly in Jack's office. Jack was sitting behind his desk as he exited the TARDIS. 

"What happened to you Doc?" Jack asked in concern. The Doctor's eyes were dilated and he was breathing heavily. His eyes drifted to the Doctor's groin and he smiled. "Is that for me?" He flirted. 

"Yes," The Doctor answered. Jack's eyes went wide as they quickly met the Doctor's again. He would have never expected that answer from the Time Lord. 

"Are you alright Doctor?" Jack wondered even as he felt his body responding. 

"You can ask me that again or you can take me to your room," The Doctor hissed having no patients for Jack except to get him on his back or knees. The Doctor didn't care as long as he could take Jack. 

"It's this way," Jack replied going down the ladder. The Doctor followed him down and as soon as they were both in the room, he pushed Jack onto the bed. Hands grabbed at Jack's trousers and they were wrenched down by the Doctor. The Doctor threw them aside and dropped to his knees in front of Jack. Jack didn't know what he did to deserve the feeling of the Doctor's mouth wrapping around his member, but he swore to whatever was out there that he would do it again. 

Jack groaned as he felt one of the Doctor's fingers pressing against his puckered enterance. The finger was dry as it slipped into his body and Jack shuddered at the feeling. He trusted the Doctor knew what he was doing and concentrated on the feeling of the Doctor's mouth instead of the finger. The Doctor moved the finger in and out a few times and then pulled it out completely. Jack heard a bottle opening and when the finger was returned it was slick this time and joined by a second. The fingers entered his body with ease and he grasped at the Doctor's hair as they found his prostate. Jack thrust his hips, pushing himself against the Doctor's throat and the Doctor took it all. He let Jack use his mouth for a moment, before using his hand to still Jack's hips. 

"You didn't think I was going to let you off that easily do you?" The Doctor questioned as he stood up. 

"I kind of hoped not," Jack admitted. The Doctor chuckled as he grabbed Jack's ankles. Jack's legs were lifted higher in the air and his feet rested on the Doctor's shoulders. He heard the Doctor unzip his trousers as he stared the Doctor in the eyes. It wasn't long after that he felt the Doctor's cock pressing against his body. It felt impossibly large and Jack lifted his head to see it. He didn't get a chance though as at that moment the Doctor breached his body and he threw his head back trying to grab onto anything he could. The Doctor didn't pause as he pushed further in. The coolness of the Doctor's body was strange and Jack needed to feel it deep inside himself. 

"Doctor," Jack moaned canting his hips to take the Doctor as deeply as he could. The Doctor obliged, pushing himself deep into Jack's body until his groin was resting against Jack's bottom. Jack's hole was stretched tightly around the Doctor's member and the Doctor couldn't resist reaching down and running his fingers along the taunt skin. He could feel himself through the thin layer of skin and he almost came right then knowing that he was buried so deeply inside of Jack. He took a few calming breaths and then pulled out slowly before pushing deep inside Jack once more. "Faster," Jack groaned. 

"Not yet," the Doctor replied. He had no intention of hurting Jack, no matter how drugged he was. He wanted to make sure Jack could take him before he took Jack fast and hard like he wanted. He ran his hand up Jack's balls and palmed them lightly as he continued to move. His cock was hard and dripping precum. Jack reached down to grab it, but the Doctor slapped his hand away. Jack whimpered desperate for a release. 

"Not yet," The Doctor informed him as he continued to move. 

"Please Doctor," Jack begged unable to take it anymore. Much to his distress the Doctor pulled completely out, leaving him feeling empty. 

"Get on your knees," The Doctor ordered. Jack didn't need to be told twice. He rolled over onto his stomach, pushing his ass high in the air for the Doctor to take. The Doctor grabbed his hips pushing himself back into the willing body. Jack braced himself as the Doctor began to move hard and fast. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room and Jack's world shrunk to the feeling of the Doctor's member moving in and out of his body. The Doctor adjusted and Jack screamed as the Doctor's cock found his prostate. 

"Oh god Doctor," Jack whimpered. His hand reached to find his own member again and the Doctor didn't stop him. He took himself in his hand stroking himself to the Doctor's thrust. It didn't take long. His body clenched around the Doctor as he found his release all over the bed beneath him. The Doctor cried out. He came deep inside Jack, filling him with his seed. As he came down from his release, though, he continued to move just as hard and deeply. Jack looked over his shoulder at him confused. 

"You keep forgetting I'm a Time Lord Jack," The Doctor managed to chastise him even as he panted. 

"Meaning," Jack questioned. 

"I can cum multiple times before I need a break," The Doctor answered. Jack wondered what he had gotten himself into but he was more than happy to go along for the ride. The Doctor never slowed down taking his body hard and fast. The Doctor reached his second release quickly then pulled out of Jack's body again. Jack felt the Doctor's cum leaking down his bottom and he started to get off the bed to clean up. The Doctor grabbed him to stop him. "We're not done yet. I want you to ride me now," The Doctor informed Jack. 

"Oh yes sir," Jack moaned at the Doctor's words. He knelt over the Doctor and took the Doctor's member in his hand. He lined it up with his body as he sat back, taking it deep within his ass. He kept going until once more their bodies were fully joined. Finally on top, he rode the Doctor slowly, taking pleasure in the Doctor filling him. The Doctor tried to buck and move faster, but Jack wouldn't let him. He took his member in his hand staring at the Doctor as he stroked himself. The Doctor reached out, his hand covering Jack's. He didn't let go until Jack fell over the edge, his cum covering the Doctor's chest and stomach. Running his fingers through it, he offered them to the Doctor. The Doctor latched on, sucking the substance off of them as he came deep inside Jack for the final time. 

Jack collapsed forward not wanting to move. His body felt sore and he knew he was going to have trouble sitting tomorrow. The Doctor bent his knees up to keep himself deep inside Jack's body as he gently stroked his back. 

"Want to tell me what this was about," Jack asked. 

"I ate a fruit that is an aphrodisiac to Time Lords," The Doctor answered sleepily. Jack nodded as he vowed that he would find the fruit again. For now though, he let the Doctor sleep the peaceful sleep of a sated Time Lord.


End file.
